A clothes-treating apparatus refers to an apparatus which treats clothes placed in an accommodating space provided in a cabinet. Here, the term ‘treat’ means predetermined processes, for example, ventilating air to the clothes, supplying steam or hot air to the clothes to remove bad odors, wrinkles, and humidity that may remain on the clothes. As a result, a user can feel pleasant when putting on the clothes.
Specifically, when putting on a piece of clothes more than once, unpleasant odors, humidity, and the like may remain on the clothes and this may give an unpleasant feeling to a user who tries to wear the clothing again. In order to remove the odor or humidity, the clothing might be washed, however, repeated washing of clothing leads to shortened usage life, as well as high costs associated with the washing and dry cleaning of the clothing.
In addition to the above situation, even after washing and drying the clothes, wrinkles may remain. It is inconvenient for the user to perform additional chores like ironing and variations thereof before being able to immediately put on the clothes.
To solve these problems, a clothes-treating apparatus may be used to remove unpleasant odors, wrinkles and humidity which remain on clothes.